Seeking Love
by IShallBeBatman
Summary: Renesmee Cullen just reached the end of her aging and has decided to come to terms with her relationship with her imprint Jacob Black. Will things go the way she hopes? Or will they take a turn for the worst? Slight OOC includes tons of Cullen Wackiness, Silliness, Idiot-ness, Stupidity etc. One-shot


Hi there! So this will be my first upload and it has quite a bit of OOC material but really fan fiction isn't fan fiction if I don't add some of my own flavor! Right? No? Okay I'll go. ENJOY

"C'mon Ness! Tell me what we're your going to do to me!"Jacob pleaded as I gathered supplies for our very rare time alone together.

My family had gone hunting for the weekend but I, considering I could sustain longer without animal blood, had decided to stay home with Jake. We are now officially dating considering I appear to be old enough (But really I'm only twelve) and Dad finally said yes to Jacob and I's relationship.

"No! You just have to wait!" I announced as he groaned in response.

I felt I had a special connection to him and even though I'm only twelve, I know that I love him with ever fiber of my being and I want to be with him for eternity.

However, I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I have spent nearly three weeks trying to get the courage to ask him but no, _so, why not just blurt it out? _Because what if he rejects me? It will break my heart. _What if he doesn't? _Well, then I would be happy but-

"Is something wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked cutting off my inner argument.

"Umm… maybe." I replied hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Do you love me? Like, really love me?" I asked him as I stood there awkwardly.

"Are you crazy? Of course I do." At that point I started to tear up. He took noticed and stood, pulling me in his warm embrace. "Ness. I love you with all my heart, why do you doubt my feelings for you?" He asked worry in his voice.

My tears were now flowing freely down my face as I tried to form a coherent sentence. "I-I love y-y-you"

I took a deep breath and tried to talk reasonably comprehensible. "I love you so much and I want to be with y-you forever a-and I w-wasn't s-s-sure if you f-f-felt t-t-t-the same w-w-wa-way b-because-because I-" I was suddenly wracked with sobs and I would have probably been on the ground if I wasn't still held in Jacobs embrace.

"Ness. Ness! Listen to me!" Jacob exclaimed as he held me at arms length. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked at him through my dampened eyelashes. "You are every thing to me. I love you and only you! You are my everything!" He continued.

Just as my tears were drying up I got hit by another thought that almost made me faint. He was a werewolf. They fell in love. But, that love is broken if… They imprint. _What if he imprints on another girl? He says he loves me now. But all that will change if he imprints._

"Renesmee! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He said picking me up bridal style

"W-w-w-w-what I-if y-y-you I-imprint o-on s-s-s-s-some-someone?" I managed to get out through my sobs.

Jacob sighed "I knew this would come eventually." He said as he sat me down next to him on the love seat. What was he going to say? Oh no! Has he already imprinted on some one else?

"Nessie. Renesmee."He corrected using my full name. "I have imprinted" He said. I felt as if he had punched whole through my chest.

Suddenly, that hole was filled with rage. I stopped crying completely, sparing a few tears. "How could you have stood there and told me you loved me! How could you lie to me about you imprinting on another girl!" I screamed at him.

"Nessie!" He said trying to calm me down. How dare he? Trying to calm me down even though he just told me he has been _lying _to me for who knows how long! "Let me explain!" He said calmly. *Deep breaths Ness… Deep Breaths*

"You have two minutes" I said through clenched teeth as I sat down on the edge of the loveseat, tense.

"Okay." He said as he prepared to begin. "It happened when you were born" What! While my mother was dying – Because of me – he had been imprinting on some random girl! I took another deep breath to regain my composure. "I had thought your mother was dead and, well, I was pissed" He said chuckling a little _uuurrrrrgggghhhhh boob! _"As I walked downstairs I caught the sight of the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Cradled in Blondie's arms." _HE IMPRINTED ON EMMETT! WAIT! He isn't gay! _"Renesmee." Jacob continued taking both of my hands in his.

"It was you. I imprinted on you" Exactly when he said that I started crying again.

Though these were not tears of sadness or anger, they were tears of happiness, understanding and love.

"I love you, Jacob."I exclaimed.

Right when the word had left my mouth my lips were extremely occupied.

This was a kiss I had never experienced before it was real passion, love, and lust.

I knew I should be angry or even furious that he had kept this a secret for twelve years but all I felt was love for this man and even though I was twelve, I still had the mind and body of a seventeen year old girl which made me feel something I never felt before.

"Jacob" I said in between kisses. "I want you. Now." I claimed as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ness." Jacob groaned. "Are you sure you're ready?" Jacob asked wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I'm sure" I said as I started to pull him out of the front door to the cottage.

Suddenly very grateful Alice had upgraded me to a king sized bed last night before she left.

**Insert completely inappropriate lemon here.**

I woke up in a daze as I remembered the events from last night and it took me a few minutes to realize that Jacob was also awake.

"Hey." I said dreamily looking u into his beautiful brown eyes which also looked dreamy and happy

"Hey, beautiful." He said and I got up on my elbow so I could kiss his gorgeous lips.

"I should call you beautiful more often." He said chuckling "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked smiling. After thinking for a moment I remembered something "We should finish what I was doing yesterday!" I squealed jumping out of my dreamy daze.

"Okay, but, remember your parents will be home this afternoon." He said, reluctantly getting up and putting his shorts on while I walked into my closet to get changed.

So, there we were again. Me gathering supplies and him sitting on a chair wondering, guessing what I was going to do.

"Okay, I got everything!" I cheered while doing a mini happy dance – He was wearing the same white button down shirt and black shorts as yesterday, while I was wearing a lilac halter top and white mini skirt- I was so excited! However Jacob looked relieved, anxious and worried all at once, if that's possible.

"Now will you tell me what's happening?" He asked impatiently but still lovingly.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm giving you a… MAKEOVER!"I squealed and jumped around like a little girl who just got a pony.

"Grrreeeeaaattt" Jacob said sarcastically.

"You don't want to?" I asked innocently using my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Of course I want to Ness" He said collapsing under the pressure of my eyes.

"Yay! Now let's start with eye shadow!" I squealed.

I grabbed the eye shadow that I thought best suited his skin tone and sat on his lap facing him and was about to apply the eye shadow when he started to groan.

"And what was that for?" I asked eyeing him.

"Sorry Ness, but you're kind of straddling my waist." He said looking down and up multiple times.

I took this as an opportunity as I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Are you implying that you like it?"

I pulled back and was taken by surprise as he kissed me forcefully but lovingly.

Having completely forgot about my original task I dropped the eye shadow and let the brush fall to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms started sliding up my shirt.

I could faintly hear a door click but I was too preoccupied in what was happening, to be very observant.

Apparently, Jacob had the same disability at the moment because it wasn't until we heard a collective series of gasps that we broke apart breathing heavily but turning our heads to see the whole Cullen family standing with shocked looks on their faces.

I was guessing it was because they had barely seen us hold hands let alone have a random make-out session in the middle of the living room.

The silence was broken when Dad growled and said "Run. Dog."Directly at Jacob as he gently lifted me and lightly setting me down on the ground as he started backing away and trying to reason "Last night wasn't my fault! Okay maybe a little but why are you so angry?" Jacob continued.

"Run. Dog." Dad repeated and with that Jake sprinted out the front door phasing right away, Dad following close behind.

"Well… I'm off to work" Carlisle said heading back out the front door.

Emmett and Jasper started heading upstairs giving me a high-five on the way.

Once Emmett and Jasper were out of sight I was being rushed to the cottage on Mom's back with my aunts and grandma so we were there in about ten seconds.

I ended up in the living room surrounded by questions.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled shutting everyone up.

"One question at a time" I said hesitantly

"Okay I'll go first!" Bella said happily. "What was going on back there?" She asked gesturing in the direction of the main house.

"We kissed" I replied vaguely.

"Well, we as hell know that but why were you feeling each other up?" Rosalie butted in receiving a glare from my mom.

"I don't know." I mumbled

"C'mon! We've barely seen you even hug and we walk in on you two kissing while Jake has his hand up your shirt!" Alice exclaimed receiving a glare from Grandma.

"We need the whole story! But first one more question!"Rosalie urged. "What happened last night?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well while Jake was trying to reason with your dad he said, and I quote 'Last night wasn't my fault!'" Rose said while doing Jazz hands for no apparent reason. "So what 'wasn't his fault'?" she asked using air quotes.

"Well, umm." I said awkwardly.

"Ooh! Something happened!" Alice squealed. "So what was it? First kiss? Huh huuuuuhh?" She urged on.

"Well, it was a little… more important than that." I replied, embarrassed.

"Did he propose?" Mom asked tensing up.

"What! No!" I replied, shocked she would even think of that.

"Did he get to second base?" Rose pressed receiving one of moms many glares

"No, still more important." I replied once again.

"Then what!" They all asked together

"Umm well… we-I-_lost my virginity_" I whispered the last part so low I could barely here it myself but they all hear it with their vampire hearing and shared another collective gasp.

"Oh honey!" Bella said rubbing my back like I was about to cry. "It's okay!" She continued.

"Why are you treating it like it's a bad thing? I'm happy it's gone" I said honestly receiving a little giggle throughout the small group

"Well! Give us the whole story!" Rosalie persisted.

So I started "Well I was getting ready to give Jacob a make-over *Giggles* and we were talking and I found out about him imprinting on me*Gasps and a few seconds of chatter* and we kissed and some… stuff happened *Giggles and a few seconds of chatter*and this morning I was getting ready to actually GIVE him the make-over and here comes the detail! I was going to start with eye shadow –Mahogany due to Alice's preference *Happy Alice* and I grabbed a brush and sat on his lap so I could apply it easily and he took notice that I sort ended up straddling his waist he said something like 'sorry but you kind of straddling my waist' and I got really confident and leaned to his ear and said 'Are you implying that you like it?' *Giggle* and you guys walked in at the worst time."

"Well you better try telling your dad that" Mom said uncharacteristically giggling a little at the end.

"Well let's go!" I said wanting to get it over with.

"Well okay then" and with that we ran back to the house where Jacob was sitting on the couch, while Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the two armchairs but my Dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dad?" I asked as I went to sit at the end of the couch and lay my feet on Jake's lap.

"I lost him in Northern Canada!" Jacob said cracking up at the end.

"He'll be here in three… Two… One" Alice counted down and right on queue Dad ran in with some left over snow in his hair.

"You're dead" Dad said as he advanced toward Jake who just sat there watching him.

"Don't hurt him!" I said standing up.

"And why not?" He asked looking pissed off

"Because he didn't do anything wrong"

"He stole your virginity! That's pretty wrong to me"

"He didn't steal it! I gave it to him!"I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Dad? Can we talk alone please?"He nodded and grabbed his car keys so we could drive out of hearing range, I presumed. I looked back at Emmett and Jasper who looked completely lost "Alice could you inform Em and Jazz about what's going on? It's ok with me" I reassured and Alice gave a quick nod as I walked out to meet dad in his Volvo.

About twenty minutes of driving later Dad pulled onto a forest road and the road quickly opened up to a large house that look a lot like ours but slightly smaller house and gestured that we go in and I nodded while opening the passenger side door and walking inside the pretty house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked from behind me.

"Everything you need to get out of your system. I don't want to have this conversation in front of everyone else." I stated.

"What happened Renesmee?" He asked me curiosity burning in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked back

"Why would you allow The Dog to take you virginity? And at Twelve years old?" He asked sorrow obvious in his voice.

"I _gave_ him my virginity because I love him and he loves me. Also, I may be twelve years of age but I still have the mind and body of a seventeen year old." I pressed my hand to his cheek even though it wasn't necessary considering he could read my mind any way and showed him the unconditional love I felt for Jacob and that I had no regret for what had happened.

"I realize that, but, why would you let him make that decision for you?" He asked.

"He didn't make it for me!" I shouted, finally snapping under his mis-conceptions. "I made the decision for myself and he made the decision for himself! He made sure I was ready and I was!"We continued with our conversation until we headed home. Once we got inside and I was practically ambushed by Emmett yelling "it worked!" multiple times.

"Great! What worked?"I asked and he went into detail talking about how he put security cameras all over the main house and how he recorded EVERYTHING!

So we decided to have a family movie night while we watched so I could prove Jake hadn't forced me into anything

Esme POV (Just for now)

**Time for Family react thingy so, if you get bored don't read and skip it! ;)**

"_C'mon Ness! Tell me what your going to do to me!" Jacob begged as Renesmee gathered make-up and hair products, while he was seated on a chair in the middle of the living room_

"God that sounds sexual" Emmett said receiving a growl from Edward.

"_No! You just have to wait!" She announced as he just groaned. Renesmee started to look perplexed and very deep in thought, but also, sad."Is something wrong?" Jacob asked_

Every one shared looks of confusion.

"_Umm… maybe." Renesmee replied hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course. Anything."Jacob answered_

"_Do you love me? Like, really love me?" She asked him as she stood there looking fearful of the answer._

"_Are you crazy? Of course I do." Jacob replied starting to stand as he noticed the tears flowing to her eyes and he pulled her into a loving, adoring hug. "Ness, I love you with all my heart" He said stroking her hair. "Why do you doubt my feelings for you?" He asked nervously._

Everyone looked at Renesmee and was reminded that she _was _a lot more fragile than we make her out to be. We push her to do things that only a teenaged girl could do. But, in reality she's only twelve and she needs to enjoy being young, since she didn't have a lot of time left to be young.

_She was now letting the tear run down her face and said "I l-love yo-you"_

_She stopped, took a deep breath and continued talking, "I love you so much and I want to be with you forever an-and I was-wasn't ss-s-sur-sure if you f-f-f-fe-fel-felt t-t-the-the same wa-way-way b-b-be-because-because I-"She was cut off by her loud sobs and looked as if she would be in the fetal position if Jacob wasn't holding her._

"_Ness, Ness! Listen to me!" Jacob said, raising his voice and held her at arms length, she kept her head down but still looked at him. "You are everything to me. I love you and only you! You are my everything!" He continued_

Thanks for trying Jake" Bella said facing him

_After a minute of them just embracing Renesmee started to whimper again._

"_Renesmee! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He said picking her up like he would a small infant._

"_W-w-w-w-what I-if y-y-you I-imprint o-on s-s-s-s-some-someone?"She managed to get out through her sobs._

"Oh boy" Emmett said

_Jacob sighed "I knew this would come eventually." He said as he sat her down next to him on the love seat. She looked fearful as he prepared to tell her_

"_Nessie. Renesmee,"He corrected using her full name. "I have imprinted" He said. Renesmee looked like her had just ripped out her heart._

"Jake! You could have said 'with her' in the first place!"Bella scolded

Jake just nodded.

_She stopped crying all together and started looking furious "How could you have stood there and told me you loved me! How could you lie to me about you imprinting on another girl!" She screeched at him._

"That's my girl" Edward murmured, forgetting we could all hear as we turned to look at him.

"_Nessie!" He said trying to calm her down. "Let me explain!" He said calmly. She took a few deep breaths_

"_You have two minutes" She said through clenched teeth as she sat down on the edge of the loveseat, tensed._

"_Okay." He said as he prepared to begin. "It happened when you were born" Her controlled but tempered expression turned furious once again but she kept it under control which I appreciated. Emmett wouldn't have been able to take seeing that much anger without hitting something and he usually aimed for my antiques. "I had thought your mother was dead and, well, I was pissed" He said chuckling a little, "As I walked downstairs I caught the sight of the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Cradled in Blondie's arms." Renesmee got a slight smile on her lips, except you could tell it wasn't from what he had said… at all. "Renesmee." Jacob continued taking both of her hands in his._

"_It was you. I imprinted on you" Exactly when he said that she started crying again. _

A chorus of 'awwwww's were heard throughout the room

"_I love you, Jacob."Renesmee exclaimed. _

_They shared a passionate kiss that deepened very quickly_

"Uh Oh" Jasper mumbled

"_Jacob" She said in between kisses. "I want you. Now." And started unbuttoning his shirt_

"EEEEEWWWWWWW CONTAMINATION!" Emmett screamed before running out the –Fortunately open- window.

"_Ness." Jacob groaned. "Are you sure you're ready?" Jacob asked wrapping his hands around her waist._

"_I'm sure" She said as she started to pull him out of the front door to the cottage. _

"Bleehhhhhh" Jasper groaned from his seat next to Alice on the floor and Renesmee started to look kind of embarrassed

_The film cut to the next day and showed Jacob- once again on the chair- and Renesmee- once again gathering supplies_

"_Okay, I got everything!" Renesmee cheered while doing a mini happy dance – Jacob was wearing the same white button down shirt and black shorts as yesterday, while Renesmee was wearing a lilac halter top and white mini skirt- She looked absolutely ecstatic._

"Ness you're dressed like a hooker" Edward said in a very out of character manner, receiving a playful punch from Ness

"_Now will you tell me what's happening?" He asked impatiently but still lovingly._

_She nodded almost too enthusiastically. "I'm giving you a… MAKEOVER!"She squealed and jumped around like a young girl._

"_Grrreeeeaaattt" Jacob said sarcastically._

"_You don't want to?" she asked using her best puppy dog eyes and pout._

"_Of course I want to Ness" He said collapsing under the pressure of her eyes._

"Heh Wuss." Jasper murmured

"Just for that Jazz you're getting a make-over once this is done." Alice said triumphantly

"Okay!" Jasper said cowering away from Alice.

"_Ya! Now let's start with eye shadow!" Renesmee squeaked. _

_She grabbed a Mahogany eye shadow and sat on his lap, as Jacob groaned_

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW" you could here that from the forest

"_And what was that for?" She asked looking suspiciously at him._

"_Sorry Ness, but you're kind of straddling my waist." He said looking down and up multiple times._

*giggles, aawwwwws and icks and in jaspers case, sticking his finger down his throat and pretending to gag*

_She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Are you implying that you like it?"_

_She pulled back and they started kissing… a lot_

"EEEEEEWWWW I SAW TOUNGE!" Emmett yelled from the forest.

_Renesmee put her arms around Jacob, dropping the eye shadow and its brush and his arms started to slide up her shirt._

"THAT'S IT!" Edward yelled and stormed up to his room

_That was when we entered the house and they didn't notice we were there until we all gasped._

_The silence was broken when Edward growled and said "Run. Dog." Directly at Jacob as he gently lifted Renesmee and lightly set her down on the ground and he started backing away and trying to reason "Last night wasn't my fault! Okay maybe a little but why are you so angry?" Jacob continued._

"_Run. Dog." Edward repeated and with that Jacob sprinted out the front door phasing right away, Edward following close behind._

"_Well… I'm off to work" Carlisle said heading back out the front door._

_Emmett and Jasper started heading upstairs giving Renesmee a high-five on the way._

"WOW"

**Renesmee POV (YAY SHES BAAAAACK!) **

"IS IT OVER?" We heard Emmett yelled from the yard and we all replied with our yeses and Emmett came in sitting down in Edward's vacant seat, put his arm over Mom and said "Hey, you free Saturday night?" which encouraged Rose to pull Emmett up by the ear to their room and give the _We're married _speech.

Throughout this whole thing Jacob has remained silent. "Jake? You wanna go for a walk?" I asked. He just nodded and stood up following me out the door.

Once we were out of hearing range I stopped and hugged him, just like that. Our embrace seemed to be never ending, but, it was nice. No lust, No confusion, No sadness or even hatred. Just content, and in love, No secrets or Lies. Just Happy. And that is all I could ask for.

So, you like? You hate? You want me too stop writing because I can't type for the life of me? I know: Emmett is OOC, Edward is OOC, and Alice is OOC etc. etc. But Ya… If you are either perverted, curious or just like some incredible smut 39 will be writing what happened Nessie and Jacobs 'First Time' I will have an update soon on when she's posting it. Not sure on a definitive date or anything but hopefully soon *Crosses all 64 of my fingers* Soooooooooooooo BYE!

P.S. The end is kind of rushed but it seemed like it fit, idk my thoughts.


End file.
